


smoke in your lungs

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, FaceFucking, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Smoking, Stress, idk fam have fun go wild, kinda Dom/sub, michael wants to make him feel better, smoking calum, stressed calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but there was one night in particular where calum had walked off stage without a word, straight out the back door of the arena and a cigarette immediately being popped into his mouth. michael knew something was up; calums been a bit off for a couple weeks. hes stressed, the guys know and they understand. but he never just walks off stage with a tired expression, not even a wave towards the crowd. so michael was worried and he knew calum was craving a cigarette. and dont blame him for getting a twitch from the thought—no michael. calum is stressed, no time for dirty thoughts.</p><p>but then, michael came up with an idea. </p><p>"hey ash?" </p><p>"hmm?" </p><p>"orgasms relieve stress right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayy back at it again with the malum smut. GO WILD

michael doesn't know whats worse; calum smoking or getting turned on from it. probably the latter. but who could blame him, honestly. like—michael cant help that his dick twitches everytime calum wraps his lips around the cigarette and hollows his cheeks. and the way he closes his eyes and tips his head back as he blows out the poison; michael could bust a nut on the spot.

hes actually forgotten about it for a while ever since ashton had yelled about how he was going to die from second hand smoke which resulted in calum sneaking off during the late hours of the night when nobody was looking; mostly after a show.

but there was one night in particular where calum had walked off stage without a word, straight out the back door of the arena and a cigarette immediately being popped into his mouth. michael knew something was up; calums been a bit off for a couple weeks. hes stressed, the guys know and they understand. but he never just walks off stage with a tired expression, not even a wave towards the crowd. so michael was worried and he knew calum was craving a cigarette. and dont blame him for getting a twitch from the thought—no michael. calum is stressed, no time for dirty thoughts.

but then, michael came up with an idea. 

"hey ash?" 

"hmm?" 

"orgasms relieve stress right?" 

it went silent for a moment, the only sound being lukes snort from the back of the dressing room. ashton raised an eyebrow and looked back down at his phone. "i believe they do. dont be loud please? and atleast wait until the bus when we're all asleep." 

michael doesnt reply as he smiles and nonchalantly makes his way out the back door, only hitting none other than calum in the back with it. 

"fuck mate, that hurt," the tan boy grunts, his arm craned around his side to rub at the spot michael had hit with the doorknob. 

michael frowns and pats calums shoulder, "sorry cal. you alright?" 

calum moves from in front of the door to the wall next to it, leaning back against. he flicks an ash off of his cigarette and nods, "yeah m'good. just hurt for a second."

"no," michael blurts, scratching the back of his neck as he takes his place next to calum, copying his pose, "i mean are you alright? you know- in general."

calum doesn't speak for a second, he instead inhales the smoke from his halfway burned cigarette before holding it in a second and then blowing out. "im okay." 

he looks over to see michaels raised eyebrow, like he knew it was a lie. 

calum sighs and flicks another ash, "dunno. just been stressed you know? been in my head too much. s'why im smoking so much."

michael smiles a bit, happy with that answer. well-not happy because calum wasnt doing so great, but happy that calum admitted it to him. 

"smoking isnt the only way to relieve stress you know?" he mumbles, eyes flicking down from calums eyes to his hollowed cheeks. his stomach twisted when calum looks over at him. now michael was focused on those damn plump lips wrapped around the cigarette and are his pants getting tighter? probably.

"oh yeah?" calum says, voice tight as he spoke with smoke held in the back of his throat before blowing out, "i know none of you guys like me smoking. im sorry." 

michael stopped himself from blurting out 'dont be sorry! its actually really fucking hot and its good for my wank bank'.

"its fine. but still, theres other ways," he instead speaks, kicking himself off the wall. calum doesnt move. "okay, shoot." 

instead of 'shooting', michaels smirking and dropping to his knees right in front of calum. 

"the hell're you doing?" calum raises an eyebrow as he looks at the way michaels hands are reching up to his belt. then it clicks. of course michael would do something like this, the fucker.

"first," michael unbuckles calums belt, "this is good for me because ive been hella sexually frustrated for the last few months with you smoking like a freight train-its hot as fuck," now hes unzipping and sliding the jeans down calums thighs, "second. this'll be good for you. its a good stress reliever."

calum honestly has no idea why he hasnt stopped michael yet. damn, was he really that stressed? so stressed that hes willing to let his bestfriend give him an orgasm? he stares down for a moment, chewing the inside of his lip before shrugging. he needs it. plus, michael seems very happy to do so.

"go ahead. don't disappoint me."

michaels jaw dropped and his cock was aching, is this happening? did calum just agree? his shocked expresson soon turned into a smirk as hes tugging calums boxers down. hes getting what he wanted easily- and hes doing a favor for his super hot bestfriend so its a win win. 

he was pleased with the fact that calum was hardening already, his cock springing up and making its way up to his hipbone. it looked so good and michael would be lying if he said hes never thought about what it tasted like. calums naked 24/7, hes bound to think it sometime honestly.

calum sighs and drops his cigarette, not bothering to step on it since he cant really move right now. and before michael could frown that he wouldnt be able to look up and see calum smoking when hes sucking him off, the younger boy was already taking out another one and lighting it. michael wasnt lying when he said calum smoked like a freight train.

satisfied now, michael makes sure calums jeans and boxers were pooled around his ankles before getting right to it. he licks his palm and wraps his hand around calums cock, just grabbing the base and aiming the red tip for his mouth. michaels drooling honestly. his cock stirs happily in his tight jeans as he gets the first taste of calum. he literally fucking moans as he wraps his lips around calums dick and hollows his cheeks. 

he doesnt dare shut his eyes though with the way calums looking down at him. his eyes are wide, like he couldn't believe what was happening. his lips were parted, letting out little pants and breaths and he just looked downright pretty and michael cant handle it. he doesnt look away though. not even for a second.

michael can feel the way calum shivers as he flattens his tongue on the underside of his cock, slowly dragging it from the base to the tip, swiping against the slit for a brief second. 

"shit, mike," calum breathes deeply, lifting his head up and tipping it back, his curls grazing against the wall as his eyes flutter shut. with his free hand, he lifts his shirt up the middle of his chest, just because he felt as if it was appropriate for right now. 

hes bringing the cigarette to his lips when michaels fully wrapping his red and shiny lips around his width, hips bucking slightly at the contact hes been needing for a while. he almost forgot how good it felt, having someones mouth swallowing his cock. he holds back from just taking complete control and wrecking michaels throat, months it stress built up and just needing to he released. 

and of course, michael could read calum easier than anyone else. he knows what he wants, what he needs. before he realizes, hes pulling off calums cock with a pop, looking up at him with his swollen lips parted. 

calum looks down when he doesnt feel heaven anymore, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"do it, cal," the blond breathes, "take it out on me. i know you need it."

and honestly, calum loves michael so fucking much. he has the best friend in the world.

"fuck mikey," he breathes in relief, not even wasiting time before thrusting his cock back into michaels mouth. it startles michael at first but he immediately gets the hang of it, taking a deep breath out of his nose as he relaxes his throat. his eyes droop shut as calum takes complete control, just letting himself be used to calums pleasure. 

one of calums hands is on the back of michaels head, gripping a fistful of his hair to hold it in place as he thrusts over and over whilst his other is holding the cigarette in his mouth. he barely gets it in due to his harsh movements, and he almost dropped the cigarette but he managed to inhale it and shakily blow out, a low moan immediately following it. this was bliss. michael gagging on his dick was bliss. 

michaels hands are in his lap, palming at the buldge in his skinny jeans as hes taking calums cock like a pro. hes proud of himself, having only sucked two dicks in his life and none were as big or thick as calum. he loved it to be honest, like. calums dick repeatedly lodging into his airway. hes so fucked up. hes even more so fucked up that hes getting off on it. and hes really fucking close.

calum tips his head back against the wall with a bang, face scrunching up at the pain but is immediately replaced with an expression of pleasure, jaw dropping open when he feels the suction of michaels mouth as hes fucking it. its all too good, all too much.

"mike-babe-" calum breathes, looking back down and throwing out his cigarette so he can tug michael off of his cock by his hair. "you good?" he waits for a nod, then; "can i cum in your mouth?" 

michael didnt mean to moan at that, really. but he did and he was opening his mouth again. he just wants calum to do whatever he needed to make him feel better. he wants to be his drug. not some tobacco stick, despite how attractive it was. 

"anything you want, cal." and then he's opening his mouth. 

calum feels dizzy when hes sticking his dick back in michaels mouth, slowly rolling his hips; he wants to feel it all. 

michaels jeans are unzipped now, his hand shoved in his boxers. this was far too hot to not be touching himself. plus, who wouldnt be touching themselves right now? with calum hoods dick in their mouth? michael could barely comprehend how lucky he is before his mouth is being filled. and then he's gagging, but he doesnt dare to pull away. 

calums body jerks as he cums, black polished nails digging into the back of michaels head as he holds on for dear life. it feels like the breath is being knocked out of him. but its good, its so good. michael is good, life is good. 

both boys are breathless, calum still coming back to reality as he pulls away and falls limp against the wall. he kinda wants to sleep forever now. 

michael is more than satisfied, having swallowed every drop of calums cum. he missed his own orgasm, only realizing it as he takes his sticky hand out of his pants. 

he stands up and fixes himself, wiping his mouth with his shirt and shoving his sticky hand in his pocket. it makes him cringe but, theres bathrooms for a reason. after a second of silence-far too long-he clears his throat, "you okay?" 

calums pulled out of his daze, lifting his head and his big brown eyes looking into michaels with a sparkle. he smiles, dimples popping. "im very okay. thanks for that mikey." 

michael smiles in relief, leaning to kiss calums cheek. "if you ever need to relieve some stress or really anything, come find me yeah?" is the last thing he said before he disappears for the night, leaving calum with his pants down and yelling a thanks to ashton on his way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "youre stressed again, i know," michael begins, fingers tracing calums collarbone, "wanna help you."
> 
> oh, calum knew what was going on now. he shouldve seen it coming honestly, ever since what happened a few weeks ago. he was down with it, though.
> 
> he thumbs at michaels hips through the fabric of his shirt, "oh yeah? whatre you gonna do this time?" he teases, pretty much down for anything michael was up to right now. 
> 
> michael shrugs innocently, now running his finger down to the hair below calums belly button, "anything you want." he flicks his eyes up to calums dark ones that even managed to shine in the nighttime. "tell me what you want, cal, use me. take it out on me. use me to make you feel better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited oops soz for any fuck ups. i hope this a good enough part two!! if not.. well. sorry fam

it was yet another stressful week. its the boys day off, and calum just wants to stay in the hotel and sleep—and hopefully never wake up. 

"are you sure, cal? theres plenty of bars we can-" 

"one hundred percent positive, i just wanna be alone alright?" and with that, the door was being slammed in ashtons face. 

calum groans and slides down the door, hugging his knees to his chest as he lays his cheek on one of them. he doesnt know whether he should grab his guitar, write in his journal, or have a cigarette. he'll probably do all to be honest. anything to get his mind off of life. 

he grunts as he stands back up, his knees popping from them being bent for too long. he throws off his shirt on his way to the balcony, just after quickly getting his guitar out of its case. 

the evening air was warm, the wind blowing just slightly which brings a nice breeze to calums skin. goosebumps rise as he sets his guitar up on his lap, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the railing from his last smoking session—which was only not even an hour before.

he sticks it between his lips, hovering his hand over it so it would light before dropping his lighter on the ground. he lets the cigarette hang from the corner of his mouth as he begins to pick a soft tune right off the top of his head. he doesnt know what it is, or what it means. his mind too full to think of lyrics to put along with it. he likes the tune though, and hopes he remembers it to show the boys tomorrow. 

calum doesn't notice the sky getting darker, the time having gone by quickly. his eyes were closed, which is probably why he didnt notice, and he was eventually dozing off. until his cigarette was being ripped away from his lips. 

he jumps atleast ten feet, his guitar almost being thrown off his lap, but his reflexes stopped that. 

"what the hell?" he groans, sleepy eyes adjusting to the figure standing in front of him. 

"it was about to fall out of your mouth, didnt want you to burn yourself."

michael. 

calum rolled his eyes and grabs for the cigarette, but michael had already thrown it off the edge of the balcony. 

"fuck you." 

"dont worry, you will."

calum didnt have enough time to comprehend what that meant when his guitar was being placed against the window, michael crawling up into his lap to replace it.

"whatcha doin?" calum mumbles, arms immediately going to wrap around michaels waist. michaels smiling like an idiot.

"youre stressed again, i know," michael begins, fingers tracing calums collarbone, "wanna help you."

oh, calum knew what was going on now. he shouldve seen it coming honestly, ever since what happened a few weeks ago. he was down with it, though.

he thumbs at michaels hips through the fabric of his shirt, "oh yeah? whatre you gonna do this time?" he teases, pretty much down for anything michael was up to right now. 

michael shrugs innocently, now running his finger down to the hair below calums belly button, "anything you want." he flicks his eyes up to calums dark ones that even managed to shine in the nighttime. "tell me what you want, cal, use me. take it out on me. use me to make you feel better."

the words immediately rushed down to calums cock, his loose shorts tightening around it. michael wants to be used, and calum wants to use him. 

calum opens his mouth to speak but finds himself speechless before hes grabbing michael by the hair and pulling him in for a kiss, a deep and desperate kiss. michael immediately kisses back of course, wasting no time before opening his mouth for calums tongue. he moans at the taste, eagerly leaning forward and letting calums tongue explore the back of his mouth. its not the first thing of calums that's been down his throat, and he doesn't mind. 

michaels head tips back as calum mouths down his neck, plump lips latching onto a patch of the pale skin to mark. both of them are noticeably hard and rubbing against each other, michael desperately needing calum inside him and calum desperately needing to be inside him. 

"cally," michael gasps softly when calum pulls michaels shirt down by its hem and flicks his tongue over his collarbone, "just fuck me, yeah? however you want. do whatever you want to me."

he was breathless as he speaks, his tone needy and whiney. he just really needs to be used to calums pleasure, anything thatll make him feel better.

calum groans, hands running down to michaels ass and squeezing harshly. he was dizzy with the thought of fucking it, getting to be inside of it. god, he hasn't been inside of someone in what seemed like forever.

"right here?" he pants, already so worked up. "ride me where everyone whos looking out their window can see you?" 

michael whimpers, the thought drove him crazy. he digs his nails into calums shoulder and nods eagerly as he repeats himself from earlier, "anything you want."

calum nods as if confirming and already starts to tug michaels shirt up and off his body, "then i want you bouncing on my cock in front of the whole city. i want everyone to see how desperate you are for a cock up your ass." 

michael whimpers, shaking his head and palming at calums thick cock through his thin shorts. "not just any cock," he whispers shyly, "just yours." 

he knows hes being a little shit and he loves it. he wants calum to be rough with him.

calum growls, gritting his teeth and reaching down to give michaels ass a tight squeeze, making the pale boy squeal and bite down on his tongue. "dont lie, michael. we both know youd go up to any guy you see and beg to sit on their cock. im surprised you havent asked the other boys." 

and this is when michael decided he wants to be an annoying little bitch. 

"maybe i already have," he lied, rolling his hips filthily against calum, "maybe ashton has already had his way with me. have you seen his cock? its so big cally, can you fill me up like that? can you make me feel it right here?" he takes calums hand and presses it against his lower tummy to show where he meant. 

calums eyebrows furrowed angrily, knowing exactly what michael was doing. "yeah fuckin right." he rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from under michaels loose grip, shoving it away, "your ass is mine, understand? im gonna be the only one fucking you. nobody can fuck you like i can." 

michael whimpers at the way calum shoves his arm away, only reaching it back up to wrap around his neck as he slowly rolls his hips. "prove it then," he breathes desperately, wanting calum to show if hes actually all the talk he says he is. (he knows he is, he just likes being a stubborn brat.)

not even a blink later, michaels shirt was being tugged off of him, almost falling back in the process but the grip calum had on his hips wouldnt let him. he watches breathlessly as calums lips latch onto his nipple, which had hardened from the cool air, and the way calums fingers popped open the button of his jeans. he sighs as the pressure on his cock is released a bit, whimpering as calums lips release his nipple. hes being pushed off of calums lap, almost frowning but then realizing it was to get naked. he sheds his clothes, kicking them to the side and making sure they dont fall off the edge of the balcony, which would be pretty cool to be honest, and waits for calum to tell him what to do next. 

"get back here," the younger boy demands with a desperate tone, reaching out to grab michaels hips to pull him forward. michael gasps at the harshness, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. it most definitely should not have turned him on as much as it did. his poor little cock was aching against his tummy and calum knew, could feel it throbbing against his stomach as michael pressed himself against him. 

"i can fucking feel you throbbing," he huffs, teeth nipping at michaels collarbones where he had sucked at earlier, hands reaching down to grip at his ass to pull his cheeks apart. he looks up at the begging green eyes, slipping a finger between the boys cheeks to rub at his hole gently. "gonna let me fuck this tiny little hole?" 

michael feels so small, definitely smart enough than to use his mouth right now so the closer he can be to riding calums dick like a pro. 

"yes cally," he replies sweetly, fingers tangling in the curls against the back of calums neck, tugging gently. he pushes back against the finger poking at his hole, the hole that hasnt been fucked since he can remember. probably years. hasnt had the time honestly, only ever had time for a couple of his own fingers. 

calum rolls his eyes at the tone in michaels voice, the innocent look hes giving him and the way he pushes back against his finger. "god, michael," he huffs, pulling away his finger only to lick at it and put it back, getting michaels hole slick to open up easily, "coming out here just to get your ass fucked, asking for me to use you. s'that what you want? s'that how you wanna be treated? to be used for my own pleasure?"

michael blushed all the way down to his chest, the humiliation hitting him like a brick. he whines and squirms in calums lap, wanting calum to just fucking stick his finger in him already. "mhm," is all he replies with, nodding a bit and pushing back to show calum he wants it now. calum scoffs at him, but doesnt waste another second before pushing in his finger, twisting it to make its way in. and gah damn, michael was tight. 

"i knew you were lying when you said ashton fucked you," calum mumbles, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the twentieth time tonight. 

"please cally," michael sighs, laying his cheek on calums shoulder as he rolls his hips, trying to ride the thick finger a bit. its knuckle deep now, curling and twisting inside him and it makes his hips stutter. calums fingers are so long and big and he already feels full with just one. 

calum was getting frustrated with his second finger, and the dryness of michaels hole. he was really in need of lube. but what he had in mind will do for now.

"you know what," he grumbles, taking the first finger out and pushing at michaels hips to signal he wants him off in which the blond frowns, thinking hed done something wrong and calum had changed his mind. as michael stands up, he shivers as the cold air blows over his naked body, hands immediately going to cover his cock. 

"wha-"

"bend over the railing."

and oh, michael gets it now. 

"i thought i was gonna ride you?" he breathes as he does as hes told, turning around and holding onto the railing as hard as he could. he might have a fear of heights, but honestly it makes the situation more thrilling. 

"oh you are," calum confirms confidently, "just wanna properly get you ready for my dick." 

"okay," michael replies a bit shakily as calums pulling his cheeks apart. he shouldve known it was coming, when he felt something warm and wet on his hole. he whines, laying his forehead down against his arm as he pushes back to chase the feeling. calum hums, pleased with the situation now as he flattened his tongue against the clenching hole, licking at it like a kitten. 

michael jerked when calum flattened his tongue, lips parting with a soft gasp escaping. "c-cal," he lifts his head up to look over his shoulder, jaw dropping all the way. hes never been eaten out, and hes more than pleased to have calum be his first. his tongue was sinful, he was jealous of every girl or boy that calums had his tongue on before this. 

he reaches back to grip at calums curls, pushing his head until calums face was buried between his cheeks. calum wasn't complaining though, only becoming more eager each second. his lips latched onto michaels hole, sucking at it to make it flutter as his tongue darted at it, wanting to make it open up. 

michael threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut as the hand that was gripping the railing turned white from how hard the grip was. this was too good, michael was too close. he was just about to beg calum to hurry up and get him ready, that he wants to get fucked already just as calum slipped his finger inside of him easier than before. 

"please-please hurry cally," he begged anyway, wiggling his butt and whimpering as calums finger curls inside him harshly. 

"shut up," calum mumbles, "i do you however i want."

michael huffs and lays his head back down against his arm, closing his eyes and focusing on the way calum was making him feel. anyone in the world would be lying if they said they havent thought about calum hoods tongue somewhere on their body. michael never thought about his asshole, maybe his dick but, it will definitely do.

when calums got two fingers inside of michael, he spreads them and resumes his licking. it was sloppy now, due to the thrusts of his fingers but he managed to multi task. until he got to three fingers, then he started to kiss at michaels thighs, biting and nibbling at the pretty pale skin. 

michael whines at the loss of calums tongue, but his fingers definitely make up for it. they were so long and full inside of him, curling and twisting and spreading. he cant stand waiting anymore, he needs calum inside of him. 

he knows not to beg, but he looks back anyway and whines. "cally-please please fuck me, wanna ride you please?" he asks as nicely as he could, batting his eyelashes and pushing back against calums fingers to show him hes ready. 

and as much as calum wants to boss him around and tell him to shut up, his cock was throbbing and needing to be inside michaels heat. he just hums in response and pulls his fingers out, not bothering to wipe them off and standing back up, grabbing at michaels hips and turning him around. 

"show me what you can do," he mumbles against the older boys lips, stealing a kiss before walking backwards until hes sat in the chair, watching as michael immediately straddled his lap. 

"gonna make you feel so good, cally," michael breathes, hands gripping calums shoulders as he guides himself down on his cock, "gonna ride you so hard, youll never want to fuck anyone else."

a smirk grows on calums face as his hands slide down michaels sides and to his hips and repeated michaels words from earlier. "prove it."

michael rolled his eyes, but he definitely was going to. he was determined to be the best fuck calums ever had. 

he licks his palm and gives calums dick a stroke before the tip finally pushed into him, earning a hiss from the boy on top. he already feels so full, heat swirling in his stomach at the anticipation of whats to come, of what it feels like to be filled with every inch of calums dick.

"oh my god," michael blurts when his ass cheeks are pressed against calums thighs, feeling every inch of the thick cock that filled him. "holy-holy shit-" he continues to ramble, eyes falling shut as he absentmindedly reaches up to grip calums curls, giving him something to hold onto. it makes calum hiss, but at the same time his stomach swirled with excitement. too much was happening at once; his hair was being pulled, his dick was beng sat on, his hot bestfriend is moaning on top of him. 

"shit," he swears breathlessly when he comes back to reality, his hands sliding down to michaels ass cheeks to squeeze and spread apart. "you feel so good," he groaned and bucks his hips, making michael squeal and clench his jaw. it hurt, but it was great. and he wants to feel it again. 

he lifts up and drops back down, the smack of their skin obnoxiously loud. 

calum grunts, head leaning back against the chair. "thats it," he chokes out as michael starts to properly ride him, getting used to it and seeing what works. "ride me mikey, just like that-" when calum starts talking, he doesnt stop, "yeah, so damn tight."

michael whines at calums voice, the way it completely changed in this certain situation. it was raspy, throaty and deep. he wants to hear it all night. 

"like that cally?" michael asks, voice maybe an octave higher as he starts to roll his hips, his own cock rubbing against calums stomach with how close they were. "this how you like it?" 

michael tugged hard on calums curls, making it almost impossible for calum to lean his head back up. but he manages it, and latches his lips around michaels nipple. 

michael arches his chest, his nipples being a little sensitive and calums plump lips around them was a damn sight. he doesn't know why he likes it so much, calums lips did things to him. 

"fuck cal, please use me. however you want," he breathes, thighs starting to ache from the bouncing hes been doing the past 5 minutes. he wants calum to take over and fuck him into a whole nother world. (and maybe hes too lazy to ride any longer) 

calum hums at michaels plea, plump lips pulling off of the now swollen nipple and then forming into a smirk as he looked up at michael. "getting tired already huh?" he teased, not giving michael time to even breathe before kissing him, and at the same time thrusting up inside of him. 

michael squealed against calums mouth, the slight change of angle making calums cock ram right into his prostate. his body jerked, thighs starting to shake as calum repeatedly and forecefully fucks up into him. it was too much, his breath almost being knocked out of him. 

calum could see how much michael enjoyed this from the way his eyes rolled back, his jaw slacking completely as he lets calum take complete control over him. he kinda cant believe how submissive michael was, he never wouldve thought. 

he isnt complaing though. it was a hell of sight; michael falling apart and begging to be used. calum could definitely get used to it. 

"can feel you so deep," michael whimpers against calums mouth, eyes opening as he bites down on his lip. and calum was gone, hips stuttering uncontrollably, lip quivering as he throws his bead back and grunts loudly as if in agony. 

michaels eyes widen when he feels calum cum inside him, beginning to work his hips slowly and around to work him through the orgasm, wanting to make it as good as possible. he holds himself back from his own orgasm, being patient and waiting for calum to finish. and when he does, he's desperate. 

"please let me cum," he breathes, stilling his movements because he knows if he moves his hips again, hes gonna bust. 

when calum comes back to reality, he lifts his head back up and gives a lazy smirk. his dick was still buried balls deep in michaels ass and it was a bit sensitive, but he can hold a bit longer. 

he wraps a rough hand around michaels dick, not wasiting a second before jerking it quickly. the pre cum is enough to make it slick and the sounds were obscene. it made michael cry out, bucking his hips and clenching around calums dick, which was probably gonna get hard again if michael keeps that up. 

"i don't know if i should let you cum," calum smirks, tightening his fist, "i got what i wanted. what you were so desperate to give me. maybe i should just leave and sleep peacefully, knowing i didnt give back." 

"no!" michael cries, fingers digging into calums scalp. "please let me cum, cal. i made you feel so good, i deserve it!" 

calum grunts at michaels grip in his hair, free hand gripping at his pale hip enough to leave a mark. neither of them seemed to mind though.

"you did make me feel good," calum mumbles, nibbling at michaels scruffy jaw, thumbing at the slit of his pulsing cock, "come on mikey. cum for me, show me how good it feels to have ridden my cock." 

calum barely finished his sentence before michael was gasping, arching his chest into calums and dropping his hands down to his shoulder blades, clawing at them as he cums hard. it paints calums tummy white, some dripping down the sides and over calums knuckles onto his own tummy. 

his hips buck, cramping thighs tensing and tummy clenching once more before he finishes and goes completely limp against calum. his forehead falls against calums shoulder, deep breaths fanning against the hot skin. 

calum takes his moment to lift michael up gently to pull out with a pop, and a whimper from michael. it only makes michael cling more onto calum, arms going around his back. 

"i love you cal. i hope this helped you," he speaks up after both of them catch their breath and sit in comfortable silence for a minute. 

calum smiles softly, fingers running up and down michaels spine. "thank you mikey. and just so you know, im not using you. i like doing this with you. it really is a good way to relieve my stress." 

michael nods as if understanding. he knows calum would never use him for something thing this. "i know. i dont like when youre all distant and... not you. just wanna make you better. dont want you to ruin your voice with those damn cigarettes." he then lifts his head and looks at calum, examining his pretty face for a second. "let me be your drug. use me to make you better." 

calum feels overwhelmed with the love he's receiving from his bestfriend, whom hed just fucked and treated as if he was just a fuck toy. and michael didnt even care.

"youd let me do that?" calum asks, hopeful, as he runs his fingertips across the forming bruises on his hips. 

"yes. and i know you care about me. so after youre done using me you can cuddle me like this," michael smiles cheesily, making calum fondly roll his eyes and press a kiss to michaels nose. 

"then its settled, no more cigarettes. just your cute little ass. literally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kik; hmth01 
> 
> hmu fam

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01 
> 
> come say hi :))


End file.
